Not The Only One
by NoStoryUntold
Summary: John comes by the flat after the Fall to check on Sherlock and realizes the extent to which he went to protect everyone.


Sherlock walked out of his room in pajama bottoms, heading toward the kitchen to make some coffee since Mrs. Hudson was on holiday. He hesitated for a moment when he realized that someone was in the living room and he immediately recognized the back of John's head as he sat in his chair reading the newspaper.

"John?" Sherlock asked surprised. John folded the newspaper and turned around. Sherlock racked his brain to remember what day it was and if he'd ask John to come by but he was sure it was Tuesday and John should be at work. "Is everything alright?" he asked since John hadn't said anything yet. John smiled and said, "Yes everything's fine. I just thought I would stop by since Mrs. Hudson is out for the week. I didn't want you to burn the flat down".

"Oh. Would you like some coffee?" He asked moving to the stove.

John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock's domestic offer but just said, "Yes please," and moved to sit at the table. He looked back up at Sherlock at the stove and noticed something he hadn't before. "Sherlock?" He asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Hmm?" was Sherlock's response as he glanced over his shoulder at John.

"What are these?" John asked motioning to Sherlock's back as he stood next to him.

Sherlock winced and John saw something in his eyes before he said, "Nothing." John knew better and kept pushing.

"Sherlock this isn't 'nothing'. These are new scars. What happened Sherlock?" John asked quietly, knowing that Sherlock would understand he didn't just mean the scars.

Sherlock didn't answer or look at John. He finished making the coffee, poured two cups and handed one to John while walking past him towards the living room couch. Sherlock sat quietly for a minute, glancing up when John chose to sit next to him.

"John," he started quietly. "A lot happened while I was away. I don't know what you want to know but all I can tell you is that I deserved all of these scars. For everything I did, for everything I've done, to you." He whispered the last two words, staring at his coffee.

John immediately responded in a heated voice. "No Sherlock," he waited until Sherlock made eye contact before he continued. "You didn't deserve to be beaten and bloodied. I don't know what happened but these scars came with pain that you did not deserve. I know the one on your chest," John stopped and took a deep breath.

"I know that the one on your chest was not your fault. It was mine. I know that you have given your life more than once to protect mine. I also know that there's nothing I could ever do to repay you." Sherlock looked up and they stared at one another for a while. Sherlock finally sighed and leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed not denying or confirming what John had said.

After several minutes of tension filled silence, he spoke, "John, you've already done enough. You've saved me in more ways than you know." He felt John's weight shift and thought that he was getting up when he felt his leg against his own.

Opening his eyes, Sherlock saw that John had turned towards him. Sherlock looked questioningly at him while John just looked back with a question in his eyes. Slowly, John leaned forward and Sherlock held still, not sure what was about to happen. They held each other's gaze, both waiting for the other to show signs of retreat. John closed the distance so that their lips were finally touching.

Sherlock didn't notice that John had taken his mug and set it on the table, but he was glad for the free hand. He reached up and ran his hand through John's hair while the other rested on John's chest. John's hands were a bit busier, running up Sherlock's bare chest and through his thick curls.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Searching and testing the new experience. They pulled apart after a minute and looked at each other, smiles ghosting on their lips. John took a hand from Sherlock's hair and brought it to stroke his thumb over his cheek. "You're not the only one who was saved. I was so lost before you," John's voice was barely a whisper, but they were so close Sherlock heard him crystal clear.

"John," Sherlock didn't know what to say for once. He stared at the man in front of him quietly hoping the moment would never end. "I thought you weren't gay," he joked, finally finding his voice. John huffed out a laugh at that and rested his forehead against Sherlock. "Only for you," he responded, pressing his lips to Sherlock's lightly.

Before he could pull back, Sherlock held his head close with a hand at the back of his head and deepened the kiss. John didn't resist, instead he cupped Sherlock's face and tilted his head. Their tongues slipped against one another and their breathing became ragged. Hands slipping down to roam over one another's bodies.

John pulled back a moment to pull his jumper off. Sherlock's hands followed the hem as he ran his long fingers over the scar on John's left shoulder. He looked up to see John smiling at him softly. Their lips locked again and John moved to straddle him. Sherlock could feel both of their heartbeats speed up. John's hands were running through Sherlock's hair, pulling his face as close as he could. Sherlock's hands were moving over as much of John's skin as they could reach.

John's hands began to slide down to Sherlock's chest. They traveled lower, stopping on the scar that had changed everything. John's mouth began to follow the trail of his hands, kissing down jaw to his neck and chest. Sherlock was breathing heavily as he watched John trail kisses down further and further. Looking back up at Sherlock, John began to slide his hands down to the pajama pants that hung loosely off Sherlock's lithe frame. Slowly, John slid them down, revealing that Sherlock wasn't wearing any underwear.

"John," Sherlock whispered as he came out of his daze and realized what was happening. "Do you want me to stop Sherlock?" John asked quietly, looking at him with a hunger and a question in his eyes. Sherlock had never seen anything so beautiful.

"God no," Sherlock smiled at him. John returned the smile as he brought his lips back to Sherlock's. He brought a hand down to lightly stroke Sherlock, drawing a moan. As John moved his hands in a slow rhythm, Sherlock moved his hands down to John's trousers.

Fumbling slightly, Sherlock finally succeeded in opening the clasp and began pulling on his pants. He could feel that John was already hard and a new rush of need ran through him. In a quick motion he flipped John under him on the couch and began pulling off the rest of his clothes. John laughed quietly at the man everyone called a virgin. There was a desire in him that John had only seen when he was on a case. Their lips met again and this time, Sherlock was in charge. He began to explore every inch of John's body that he could reach with his hands, lips and tongue.

John began to moan as Sherlock finally brought his lips to John's erection. Methodically and, to John's surprise, expertly, Sherlock used his mouth and tongue to give him pleasure. John buried his hands in Sherlock's curls as he continued to moan with pleasure. "God why haven't we done this sooner?" John gasped out.

"Because you're not gay," Sherlock replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oi! Shut it," John said laughing as he pulled Sherlock's face back up to his. They stroked one another for a while, relishing in their new intimacy.

"Grab my pants," John said with a smirk. Sherlock reached down and handed them to John with a confused look. John pulled out his wallet and then two wrappers from inside it. Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise which made John laugh again.

"Just in case," he said which made him laugh harder as Sherlock looked even more surprised. "Shall we?" John asked sitting up and holding out a hand to Sherlock. Taking it, Sherlock followed him to his bedroom. "Have you ever done this before?" John asked Sherlock which elicited a laugh.

"Yes, I am not actually a virgin, contrary to what everyone seems to think." John chuckled as he pushed Sherlock onto the bed gently. Climbing on top, he kissed his way up until he reached Sherlock's mouth. This time it was anything but slow. Hungry and passionate, rutting against one another until they were breathless and had to come up for air.

"Turn over," John's voice was husky and demanding.

"Yes Captain," Sherlock grinned as he turned over. John ran his hands down his back, kissing over the scars gently. Sherlock's breath staggered under the attention. John slid down to press a quick peck over the alabaster cheeks. Sherlock reached into a nightstand drawer and tossed something back to John.

Picking it up he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him upon seeing the lube. "For science?" He asked with a smile. Looking over his shoulder with a wicked grin, Sherlock said, "For sex."

John raised his eyebrows and smacked his butt playfully. "Smart ass." Sherlock let out a little moan, surprising both of them. "Mmm," John grinned ruefully as he smacked him harder, earning a louder moan. "So you like it when I pull rank," John leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Yes," Sherlock's voice was a breathy whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," John growled.

"Yes sir," he managed to say.

"That's better," John praised as he reached down to firmly grip his ass. Lowering himself, he spread his cheeks and licked the hole lightly. Moaning, Sherlock pushed his hips back towards John. Taking his time, John slowly worked his tongue and then fingers into the tight hole. As he stretched him, Sherlock became a whiny, moaning mess.

"Please. John please," he begged incoherently, wriggling beneath John.

"Please what Sherlock?" John pulled his fingers out slowly, enjoying the whine from Sherlock at their loss.

"Please fuck me," it was Sherlock's turn to growl as tried to steady his breathing.

John ripped a condom package open with his teeth and put it on before rubbing lube over himself. Pressing a kiss to Sherlock's neck he spoke commandingly, "On your back. I want to watch you." Sherlock flipped over and pulled John down for a needy, wet kiss.

John slowly slid himself inside Sherlock and they both moaned. Moving slowly, John ran his hands across Sherlock's chest and sucked on his neck. Sherlock wrapped his long legs around John and pulled him in as close as he could. Hands leaving marks as he gripped John's shoulders and begged him to move faster.

He began to speed up until they were both a mess of sweat and limbs, moving together. Sherlock dropped his head back on the bed with a moan. He began to babble, "John. John please. Please John, I need-," he begged as John began to move faster until Sherlock couldn't speak. His whole body shuddered as he came, going boneless beneath John.

John pulled out slowly and kissed along Sherlock's jaw as his breathing slowed. Surprising John, Sherlock flipped him over so he was straddling him. Sherlock slid down to pull the condom off John and ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft. John looked down in shock and he began to sit up saying, "Sherlock wait-", but it turned into a moan as Sherlock took him into his mouth.

Moving his mouth and hand in tandem, Sherlock turned John into his own babbling mess. Thrusting up into his mouth John groaned his name like a prayer. It didn't take long before his hips stuttered and he called out Sherlock's name.

Sherlock stroked him through his orgasm. He licked his lips and smiled up at the thoroughly debauched John. Grabbing his hair John pulled his face up to lick inside his mouth and taste himself. They lost themselves in each other, the urgency gone but the passion remained.

The doorbell rang and they were jolted out of the moment. "Damn!" Sherlock grumbled as it rang again. They untangled themselves and sat up. Before they could move to get up, there were footsteps on the stairs.

"Mycroft," Sherlock hissed, moving to grab a pair of pants.

"Shit," John looked around for his clothes before realizing they were on the living room floor. "Shit," he repeated as he stood up.

"Here," Sherlock tossed him a pair of pajama pants and walked out, not bothering to straighten his hair. "Hello Mycroft," John could hear the annoyance from the bedroom and his lips quirked up into a grin.

"Sherlock," came the stiff greeting as he stepped through the door.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Mycroft?" John asked from the hallway, tying the string on the too long pajama pants.

"Ah," came Mycroft's reply as he looked over John's half-naked body and back to Sherlock with his curls all over the place. "Nothing that cannot wait," he said primly before nodding and turning to walk out the door.

Sherlock watched smugly as his brother stiffly walked out the door. John couldn't help but giggle at the exchange. They both quickly dissolved into laughing puddle on the couch. Wiping tears from his eyes John sat up and looked over at Sherlock. He smiled fondly at his best friend who looked back at him with a grin.

"So. Hungry?" John asked.

"Starving actually. Takeaway?" Sherlock sat up next to him.

"I'll go order," John gave him a quick kiss before getting up to grab his phone. Sherlock stared after him in surprise. When John turned back around he saw Sherlock watching him with a bright smile. "What?" He asked, tilting his head at the detective.

"I was just thinking," Sherlock mused, bringing his hands up in a prayer position against his chin. John rolled his eyes.

"What else is new?" He walked back over to sit next to him, leaning back against the couch.

"I was thinking you look better without clothes on. Captain," Sherlock turned to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Oh we're definitely going to get into that," John grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy that John, but I am not a young man. I don't think I can go another round today," Sherlock gave John an amused grin.

John laughed and gave Sherlock another soft kiss. "Me either. But we have all the time in the world."

"I don't know where to start with how wrong that is," Sherlock sighed.

"Shut up you prat," John laughed and kissed him so he couldn't argue.


End file.
